Ash has Amnesia
by iCy CaNdY
Summary: Ash gets Amnesia and then joins Team Rocket??? An AAML of course!


Narrator: Today Ash and his friends are traveling so Ash can get another badge

Ash has Amnesia

_Note: These characters are not mine. They are Nintendo, 4kids, and Game Freak._

Narrator: Today Ash and his friends are traveling so Ash can get another badge. And it seems like today is a day Ash will never forget. Right now Ash and Misty are fighting about whom got them lost.

Misty: "Ash Ketchum, you got us lost because you went out to look for more pokemon!"

Ash: "I got us a lost? You said to turn right when we should have turned left."

Brock: "Knock it off guys."

Misty: "Fine. But I still think Ash is still stubborn."

Ash: "Me, stubborn? Well in that case you're a scrawny brat."

Misty gets out her mallet and whacks Ash in the head. Secretly Misty adored Ash. And she wished that he also liked her.

Ash took a look at Misty and he thought that she was like an angel sent from heaven. He wanted to tell her that he loved her but he was scared of rejection. He knew that she could never love him. Could she? He thought. He then stopped daydreaming and went back to the real world.

Ash and his friends continued down the road but then Ash saw a bridge that looked unsafe. Brock looked at the map and said "the bridge will get us to Goldenrod City at no time at all."

Ash: "Are you sure you want to cross that." 

Ash looked at below the bridge and it wasn't a pretty sight. A huge river that was rocking rapidly and also there was some big boulders.

Misty: "What's the matter Ash, You chicken?"

Ash: "I'm not a chicken, the bridge just looks unsafe, and that's all."

Misty: "Fine I'll cross the bridge first to prove to you that it's safe."

Misty walked slowly across the bridge and got to the other side. Brock did the same, and so did pikachu. Ash slowly went on the bridge, but since the bridge took enough weight from Misty, Brock, and pikachu, Ash's weight was too much for the bridge and then it broke and Ash fell down into the icy cold river.

Misty/Brock: "ASH!"

Pikachu: "Pika Pi (ASH)" 

Ash felt the cold water on his skin. He struggled to put his head up. He saw Misty and Brock running after him on the road up above. Then he saw a pile of boulders. The next thing he knew he felt a big pain on his head and then his world went black.

Misty saw Ash bumping his head on the boulders and him going underwater. She would swim after him but the waters were to rough. Then she had an idea. She called out staru and gave it commands to look for Ash. Staru went into the water and began to look for Ash. When it found him, staru put Ash on it's back and shot out of the water. Staru then put Ash in front of Misty. 

Misty saw that Ash's body was all bruised but he was still breathing, but very weakly.

Brock looks at Ash and says "We better take him to a hospital fast." Brock then took out one of his pokeball and called out onix to take Ash to the nearest town, which was Goldenrod City.

When they finally got there, the hospital was closed so they went to pokemon centerinstead. They all got off of onix and went into the pokecenter.Misty saw Nurse Joy and said, 

"Please help him Nurse Joy, I know you only treat pokemon but you got to know something about humans."

Nurse Joy looked at Misty then at Ash and felt sorry for him so she nodded and took Ash, and put him on a stretcher, which some chansey wheeled in. 

So she took Ash to the ER room. Misty and Brock paced around hoping he was ok.When Nurse Joy finally came out she said 

"He seems to be ok, but the bump on his head might have done something to him. We don't know yet so we have to wait till he gets up." 

As on cue they heard a little moan. The gang jumped at first but then immediately went inside the room Ash was in and saw him getting up.

Misty then said 

"Ash our you ok?"

Ash looked at her then murmured"who's Ash?"

Misty looked at him in shock and then heard him say, 

"Are you my little sister or something?" Misty looked at him weirdly then she heard Nurse Joy murmured an oh no.

Misty: "What's wrong Nurse Joy?"

Joy: "That bump on his head must have gave Ash amnesia."

Misty: "Wh wh what? You mean he has amnesia."

Joy: "You got that right."

Brock:"Is there any way we can bring his memory back?"

Joy: "You guys got to tell him about himself like what his name is, his age, and stuff like that. Hopefully he'll remember and he'll get his memory back."

Brock: "Can't we just bash him on the head so he'll get his memory back?" 

Joy: "That could work but you shouldn't try because that could cause some serious brain damage." 

Misty: "We might as well tell him who he is, so let's get started."

Pikachu: "pikachu (all right!!!!!)"

Misty: (Talking to Ash) "Ok. Your name is Ash Ketchum (pointing at Ash) you started on your pokemon journey when you were 10. You met me when I fished you out of a river and then you wrecked my bike trying to save your pikachu from a flock of angry spearows, since you wrecked my bike I started to follow you so you can pay it back. Your first pokemon was pikachu who never got inside its pokeball.You also met Brock when you battled him for the boulder badge. You lost in the pokemon league but won in the Orange Island League and now your traveling to collect badges for the Johoto League."

Brock: "And every day we got chased by Team Rocket who always tried to steal pikachu."

Ash: "whose Team Rocket?"

Brock: "Team Rocket is a group of criminals, which steal pokemon. They're the bad guys and were the good guys."

Misty and Brock kept explaining to Ash all the adventures that they had.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile outside Team Rocket was spying on Ash and his friends.

Jessie: "So the twerp has amnesia."

Meowth: "What's amnesia?"

James: "Amnesia means you forget about who you were."

Meowth: "Oh.So while they're busy teaching him about himself we could go and snatch pikachu right?"

James: "You know I just had a thought."

Jessie: "You did? Amazing."

James: "Be quiet Jessie. I just want to say that maybe that pikachu is so strong because Ash trained it. I mean he beat us all the time with his other pokemon that he raised really good and since he has amnesia we could tell him that he is really in Team Rocket and so with him on the team, Team Rocket will be invincible. 

Jessie and Meowth gawked at James realizing what he said was probably true.

Jessie: "I hate to admit it, but you actually might be right."

Meowth: "Lets put the plan to action."

TR: "Right"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Misty: "I'm surprised Team Rocket didn't come here to steal pikachu yet."

Brock: "They'll be here. (Looks at watch.)5 4 3 2 1." 

Jessie: "Prepare for trouble"

James: "And make it double"

Jessie: "To protect the world from devastation"

James: "To unite all people within our nation"

Jessie: "To denounce the evils of truth and love"

James: "To extend our reach to the stars above"

Jessie: "Jessie"

James: "James"

Jessie: "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light"

James: "Remember now or prepare to fight" 

Meowth: "Meowth that's right!"

Brock: "I told you they'd be here."

James: "Enough of this. Weezing smokescreen."

Misty: "You can't get pikachu" (holding onto pikachu very tight)

When the smoke cleared up pikachu and all the other pokemon were still there but there was one thing missing.

Misty: "Where's Ash?"

Brock: "Do you think Team Rocket took Ash on purpose or by accident?"

Misty: "Probably by accident." (Misty chuckles) 

"I wish I could see their faces when they figured out they got Ash."

"I don't know," Brock said a little worried.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ash: "What the.. Where are you guys taking me?"

Jessie: "Quiet twerp, uh I mean Ash."

James: "We are taking you to Team Rocket's Headquarter."

Ash: "Team Rocket?" (Thinks about what Misty and the other guy said) 

"I don't get it? Why did you steal me and not my Pika, ummm, pika-what?"

James: "You mean pikachu?"

Ash: "Yeah that's the word."

Jessie: "We're not stealing you. Those kids stole you from us. You're a member of Team Rocket. They're the enemy."

Ash: "They are? Gee, I thought the redhead was sort of cute. What's her name again?

I think it was Misty. Yeah that was her name."

James: We're here!

Team Rocket and Ash are in front of the Team Rocket Headquarters.

Ash: "Man this place is big." (Looking at the humungous building)

Team Rocket takes Ash inside the building and approaches a TR member guy. 

Jessie: (Talking to the guard) "We're here to see the boss."

The guy moved away from the door to let them through.

"You better stay here till we call ya." James said to Ash

Ash: "Ok"

TR went inside the room.

Giovanni: "What have you idiots got me now?"

Meowth: "Well you know that boy's pikachu right."

Giovanni: "Yes, have you guys finally captured it?"

Jessie: "No. We figured it might have been the trainer that made pikachu so strong so we have the trainer out near the door."

Giovanni: "So he wants to join Team Rocket?"

Jessie: "Well sort of. You see we have the trainer out there with amnesia. We told him that he really is a member of Team Rocket so now he thinks he really is in Team Rocket."

Giovanni: "Well its time you fools finally did something right. Bring me the boy."

James went out to get Ash. 

Ash then came walking in the room.

Giovanni: "So you're Ash."

Ash: "Um… yeah."

Giovanni: "You have amnesia right?"

Ash: "Yeah"

Giovanni seeing that Ash wasn't sure if he really belonged here or not made Giovanni smile. Thinking that he himself should act like that the boy was really was a member of Team Rocket. Giovanni then said "Well let's take you out of those ridiculous clothes and fit you in your Team Rocket uniform. Jessie and James take Ash and give him his Team Rocket uniform. Am I clear?"

Jessie, James, and Meowth: "Yes sir."

Jessie grabbing Ash took him out of the office and gave Ash his new Team Rocket uniform and made Ash change into it in the bathroom. After Ash came out (with his cap) he questioned TR asking " Did I wear this cap before my amnesia?

Jessie: "No.C'mon Ash we're going out to rob pokemon."

Ash: "Ok."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Team Rocket give us Ash back." Misty yelled in the forest.

Pikachu: "Pika pi pikachu (Yeah if you don't I will shock the living daylights out of you.)"

Brock sighing says "I don't think Team Rocket will waltz right up here and give us Ash back."

Misty: "I know, I just want him back."

Brock: "Oh I get it, you love Ash so you want him back."

Misty gets out her mallet and whacks Brock with is and says "I just want him back so he can pay me back for my bike. Yeah that's it. My bike."

Brock sighs thinking why they kept denying it.

They went back to the pokecenter and started to watch TV. When the news came on Brock thought he saw Ash:

Reporter: "Team Rocket has just stolen over 50 pokemon from the Viridian City Pokemon Center. And it looks like the usual Jessie and James have a new member. Here are our photos taken by the security camera."

There were pictures of Jessie, James and a Meowth. Brock looked at the new member. He was a little short, around the age of 12, with wild jet black hair. Brock gasped. 

Brock: "Mi mi Misty you better come here watch the news."

Misty: "Why?"

Brock: "I think Ash has joined Team Rocket."

Misty: "WHAT!!!!!!!!!"

Brock: "See for yourself on the news."

Misty looked at the TV and sure enough there was a boy in a Team Rocket uniform that looked like at Ash. And it was him. 

News Reporter: "It seems like that the new member of Team Rocket is making the team more powerful."

Brock: "We better tell Officer Jenny that Ash has no clue of what he is doing."

Misty: "Right."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Officer Jenny, if you ever catch Team Rocket don't hurt the new member. He doesn't know what he is doing." Misty said now that she was in the Goldenrod City Police Station.

Jenny: "Explain."

Brock: "Well Ash has amnesia and Team Rocket kidnapped him and we think they told him that he was a Team Rocket member."

Jenny: "Are you sure?"

Brock and Misty nod.

Jenny: "Okay, I understand. If we ever catch him we'll tell you."

Misty and Brock: "Thanks."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(5 weeks later in a Pokemon Center)

Ash: "Prepare for trouble"

James: "And make it double"

Jessie: "To protect the world from devastation"

Ash: "To unite all people within our nation"

James: "To denounce the evils of truth and love"

Jessie: "To extend are reach to the stars above"

Jessie: "Jessie"

James: "James"

Ash: "Ash"

Ash: "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light"

James: "Surrender now or prepare to fight"

Meowth: "Meowth that's right."

Nurse Joy: "It's Team Rocket!"

Ash: "You got that right now give us all the pokemon!

Nurse Joy: "No way"

Ash: "Go Meganium and Noctowl."

Jessie: "Go Arbok and Wobbuffet."

James: "Get them Weezing and Victreebelle"

After a quick battle, which Team Rocket won, they took all the pokemon and went away on their balloon. After they were gone Misty, Brock, pikachu, and officer Jenny appeared.(Misty and Brock joined the police to look for Ash).

Nurse Joy: "You're to late. They already got away."

Brock: "Darn"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile in Team Rocket Headquarters.

"Excellent, you have got me over a two hundred pokemon from the past month. Pretty soon we'll be able to take over the world. You are excused." Giovanni said after talking to Ash, Jessie, James, and Meowth.

Out of the office.

Jessie: "Why so glum Ash?"

Ash: "It just is that I've been here for over 5 weeks and I still haven't got my memory back."

James: "Oh well."

Meowth: "Where do we go next?"

James: "Let's go to the Fushia City Pokemon Center and get the pokemon there."

All: "Right."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Brock: "Officer Jenny, where do you think Team Rocket will strike next?"

Jenny: "I think in the Fushia City Pokemon Center since they just had a shipping of pokemon."

Misty: "So what are we waiting for? Let's go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mean while in the Pokemon Center.

Ash: "Prepare for trouble"

James: "And make it double"

Jessie: "To protect the world from devastation"

Ash: "To unite all people within our nation"

James: "To denounce the evils of truth and love"

Jessie: "To extend are reach to the stars above"

Jessie: "Jessie"

James: "James"

Ash: "Ash"

Ash: "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light"

James: "Surrender now or prepare to fight"

Meowth: "Meowth that's right."

"Stop Team Rocket" came a scream from Misty who had just entered the Pokemon Center.

Ash: "Huh????????????? Oh yeah you were that annoying brat that told me I wasn't in Team Rocket."

Misty: "Annoying brat am I? Well annoy this." 

And with that Misty took out her mallet and bashed Ash in the head.

Ash: "Owwwww. That pain feels very familiar."

Ash then looks down at his chest and screamed.

Ash: "What am I doing in Team Rocket clothes?"

Since Ash got his memory back by getting bashed on the head.

James: "Uh Ash?"

Ash: "What the????? That was the first time you called me by my real name and not calling me twerp."

Jessie: "Oh no. He has his memories back."

Ash: "Pikachu, thundershock these guys."

Pikachu: "Pi Pika Chu." (Gladly)

Pikachu seeing that Ash had his memory back obeyed and thundershocked Team Rocket.

TR: "Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again."Ding

Ash: "What happened?"

Jenny explained to Ash what happened.

Ash: "Waaaaaaah I've been in Team Rocket for 5 weeks!!!"

Brock: "You got that right."

Misty: "Oh Ash I'm so glad that you're ok."

Ash: (_maybe Misty does care for me. I should tell her now_) "Misty, ever since I first met you we became the best of friends! But now I want to be more than friends! I love you Misty!

Misty stood in shock. Then she went up to Ash and to kissed him and said, "I love you to."

Ash eyes began to water as they shared a nice long kiss!

Meanwhile Pikachu and Togepi were quietly munching on popcorn watching Ash and Misty.

Ash: (After he departed from the kiss) "YOU GUYS, THIS ISN'T A MOVIE."

Pikachu and Togepi just snickered.

Misty: "Ignore them Ash."

With that she jumped into Ash's arm and gave him another nice long kiss.

Brock looks at the cute couple and says, "When are you guys going to give out the wedding invitations?" 

The End 


End file.
